Poo Bear
}} ) | spouse = Ashley | residence = Atlanta | occupation = Record producer, singer, songwriter | activity = 2001–present | nickname = PooBear, The Big Brown Poo }} Poo Bear is an American record producer, vocal producer, singer and songwriter. Justin Bieber and Poo Bear were first introduced by Bieber's then-roommate Lil Twist, who had worked with Poo Bear in the past. "Twist would take my music and he would play it for Justin, and Justin would be like, 'Yo, what is that? I want that," Poo Bear recalls. "Twist would be like, 'That's Poo Bear, you gotta talk to Poo Bear about that.' Trivia * Justin appears in Poo Bear's music video "Work For It". * He has Justin's albums, Journals and Purpose, tattooed. * He has his own versions of Bad Day, Alone, PYD and Stress. Collaborations * 2014: Hard 2 Face Reality * 2014: Double Negative (unreleased) * 2014: Blend (leaked) * 2014: Thick or Thin (leaked) * 2014: Wish You Would (leaked) * 2014: Coincidence (leaked) * 2015: Get Used To Me (leaked) * 2015: Feel Sumptn (leaked) Credits Journals (2013) * All That Matters (writer) * Hold Tight (writer and co-producer) * Recovery (writer and co-producer) * Bad Day (writer and co-producer) * All Bad (writer) * PYD (writer) * Change Me (writer) * Swap It Out (writer) * Alone (writer and producer) Purpose (2015) * Mark My Words (writer) * What Do You Mean? (writer) * Company (writer and producer) * No Pressure (writer and producer) * Life Is Worth Living (writer) * Where Are Ü Now (writer) * Children (writer) * Purpose (writer and producer) * Been You (writer) * Get Used To It (writer) * We Are (writer) * Trust (writer) * All In It (writer) * Hit the Ground (writer) * The Most (writer) * What Do You Mean? (Remix) (writer) Changes (2020) * All Around Me (writer and producer) * Habitual (writer, producer and background vocals) * Come Around Me (writer, producer and background vocals) * Intentions (writer, producer and background vocals) * Yummy (writer and producer) * Available (writer, producer and background vocals) * Forever (writer and producer) * Runnin' Over (writer and producer) * Take It Out On Me (writer and producer) * Second Emotion (writer and producer) * Get Me (writer, producer and vocal producer) * E.T.A. (writer and producer) * Changes (writer and producer) * Confirmation (writer and producer) * That's What Love Is (writer and producer) * At Least For Now (writer and producer) * Yummy (Remix) (writer and producer) Singles * 2017: Despacito (Remix) (writer) * 2017: 2U (writer and vocal producer) * 2018: No Brainer (co-writer) * 2019: I Don't Care (co-writer) * 2019: Don't Check On Me (writer) * 2019: bad guy (Remix) (writer) * 2019: 10,000 Hours (writer) Unreleased * 2013: Stress (writer) * 2014: Double Negative (writer) * 2014: Insecurities (writer) * 2014: Coincidence (writer) * 2014: Wish You Would (writer) * 2014: Hurry Up And Wait (writer) * 2014: Overrated (writer) * 2014: Antidepressant (writer) * 2014: Live in the Moment (writer) * 2014: Thick or Thin (writer) * 2014: Hey Girl (writer) * 2014: Fearless (writer) * 2014: Long Way Home (writer) * 2015: Feel Sumptn (writer) * 2015: Break From Love (writer and producer) * 2015: Unknown Purpose song (writer) Gallery Justin Bieber and Poo Bear in studio April 2015.jpg Justin Bieber in the studio with Poo Bear and Josh Gudwin.jpg Cute couple.jpg Justin Bieber and Poo Bear in the studio.jpg Justin Bieber and Poo Bear July 2014.jpg Poo Bear signing a contract for Justin Bieber.jpg IMG 1531.jpg Justin Bieber and friends showing middle finger.jpg Poo Bear and Justin Bieber in Rio.jpg Justin Bieber and Poo Bear 2013.jpg Justin showing peace sign at Bangkok airport.jpg Justin Bieber and Poo Bear.jpg Poo Bear happy birthday.jpg Justin Bieber and his crew.jpg Justin Bieber on a jet July 2013.jpg Videos EXCLUSIVE - Justin Bieber Is Collaborating With Poo Bear Again! Poo Bear meeting Justin Bieber|'djtayjames' "@poobear meets @justinbieber" via Instagram Poo Bear bowling|'justinbieber' "Shahada poobear u are too funny" via Instagram References Category:Collaborators Category:Producers Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:Friends